1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device, and method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device with a semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate having a wire pattern has been known. Accordingly, if it is possible to prevent a wire of a substrate from contacting an electrode other than an object electrode, reliability of a semiconductor device can increase.
The present invention aims to provide a highly reliable semiconductor device and electronic device and methods for manufacturing thereof.